Stars
by CrystalThunder
Summary: Cowboys Shaolee and Train have to do winter range. Brotherly love ensues. Rated for detailed mention of blood.


**Stars**

The lone figure halted at the edge of the mountain, his sorrel horse glimmering with sunlight and rivulets of sweat. Sliding off of his steed, he tied him to a rock. He left him behind to graze and began to climb down the mountain into the lush valley below. Just as reached the bottom, the teenagers' sombrero took the liberty of flying off with a gust of wind, far out of its owners' reach. Grumbling to himself, the black haired boy changed course to go after it.

After bushwhacking his way through the abundant vegetation, he discovered his blue and gold hat lodged in a Chamise bush. Just as he reached for it, he heard a slight rustling sound. A Bushtit flew out of the bush, screeching his warning to the teen. Sheepishly, he murmured his apologies to the bird, took his hat and left the way he came. When he finally reached the bottom of the mountain side, the boy strode through the green fields to the small shack which was next to enormous fenced in pastures full of cows. Another teenager stood at the fence watching the bovines.

This boy had short brown hair with a lithe body but he appeared to be younger than the black haired teen. The brunette turned around when he heard the other approaching, his golden eyes full of anticipation.

"Shao! What happened?" He asked the raven haired boy, running to him. Shaolee took his sweet time answering, much to the other's irritation, as he redid his ponytail.

"We can go back now, Train." He announced quietly, smirking. Train eyed him warily and Shao help up his hands in protest. "No catch. I promise."

Train leaped into the air in triumph, shouting with glee until Shaolee whacked him upside his head, complaining that he would scare the cows. Not to be restrained, Train raced to the stable, getting his ebony mustang.

"What are you bringing out Hades for? We can't leave until Roy and Ed get here!" Shaolee smirked wider, referencing to the reason the two teenagers were even doing cattle range.

A sickness had swept through the valley and Edward, one of the cattle hands doing winter range, had fallen ill. Roy brought him into town where Ed could be cared for properly. Unfortunately, Roy fell ill as well, leaving them both unable watch the cattle. Shaolee and Train volunteered to watch the cattle and since then, they would alternate in riding back to town to check on the conditions of the two. Finally, today the two were well enough to continue their duties and promised Shaolee they would be back by five that afternoon.

Train adopted a stolid look but Shaolee knew him well enough to know he was thoroughly disappointed. As he led Hades back to the stable, Shaolee doubled over in laughter. While Shaolee was bent over, Train tackled him, sending them both to the ground. The two wrestled until they were out of breath.

"When?" Train asked.

"They'll be back by five, maybe six."

Silence reigned, the only thing that could be heard were the cows gnawing on grass and their occasional mooing.

"Do you ever want to see what's on the other side?"

"Of what?" Shaolee inquired.

"The Continental Divide."

"Yeah, I guess. But I like it better here."

"Why?" Train wondered, tracing the outline of a fluffy cloud with his finger.

"You can see the stars here. I heard, in New York, you can't see the stars."

"Well, it's closer to the ocean. That's where all the fish are. I like fish." Train rambled absentmindedly.

"Maybe we can go someday then. Come on. Let's clean up before they get here."

* * *

"Good work, boys." Roy said, after looking over the ranch. "A job well done. Maybe you should do it next year!"

"Yeah, then I wouldn't have to do it!" Edward chuckled but stopped when he started to cough.

Roy looked down at his shorter companion with concern and then turned to Train and Shaolee again. "You boys sure you don't want to stay the night? It's getting awfully dark. And you know Dark, that phantom panther is still roaming the mountain."

Shaolee shook his head. "Nah, we'll be all right if we get going now. "

A startled neigh came from the direction of the stables.

"AL!" Edward ran to the stables to find Roy's overexcited horse, Maes, scaring his pinto horse.

"Oh dear." Roy murmured. Before hurrying to assist Edward, he turned to Train and Shaolee. "You two be careful!"

Shaolee mounted Seiren, his horse (which he retrieved earlier) and led Hades, who carried Train, up the mountain side, through the woods. The woods had the only horse accessible path up the mountain running through it. It was nighttime now and if not for Shaolee's knowledge of the path, the pair would have been horribly lost.

A malicious scream came from above them. The horses began to act skittish and Train and Shaolee had to keep a tight grip on the reins to prevent them from bolting.

"Sh-sh-shao?"

"Y-yeah?" Shaolee was a ghostly white. As the scream came again, Shaolee could have sworn the temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"What _is _that?" Train whimpered.

Shaolee never got to answer for Train shrieked so loud, he later wasn't sure whether it was actually Train or if it was the panther.

Seiren ran in terror and Shaolee jumped off just in time. The panther tore into Hades' haunches, bringing him to the ground. A terrified Train lay on the ground, his foot entangled in the saddle of his horse.

The panther leaped to the horses' neck and bit down, snapping Hades' neck.

Train squeaked. It was a mistake. The deadly feline swung his head toward him, his ardent eyes locking onto his dessert.

"G-g-good D-D-Dark…g-g-good panther."

The panther growled and sniffed him. Train closed his eyes and prepared to meet his maker.

Meanwhile, Shaolee move toward the beast, his quirt in hand, ready to strike.

"HIYAH!" Shaolee yelled as he whipped the panther on its backside. The young boy didn't falter as the big cat spun around, snarling. Shaolee just whipped him again harder. The animal hissed and ran, leaping into the trees.

Shaolee ran to Train, untangled his foot and lifted the younger boy onto his back.

"Hades…." Train muttered.

Shaolee sighed and continued to make his way up the mountain.

Seiren trotted up to Shaolee as they neared the town. Shaolee sent him a scornful look and his horse lowered his head in shame.

* * *

The doctor announced that Train's ankle would heal in a few weeks. Shaolee could be happy about that. But Train was beside himself about Hades, so that dampened the mood considerably. A few days later, Shaolee returned to where they had been attacked. Blood and flesh was strewn everywhere, evidence that the Phantom Panther, Dark, had returned for his meal. Even Hades' saddle was shredded. There was nothing for Shaolee to take back to Train as a memoir of his beloved horse. Or was there?

A pitiful whinny sounded in the clearing. Shaolee stopped and turned around, confused. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he hearing Hades' spirit? He began to search the undergrowth when the weak cry came again.

A newborn black colt, still covered in blood and amniotic fluid, lay in a bed of leaves. His big violet eyes stared up at him as he neighed softly and began to stand. Shaolee couldn't believe his eyes. _Hades was a girl? _The colt nuzzled Shaolee's hand and licked it. The teen couldn't help but smile. If this newborn horse could survive three days in panther territory without its mother, there was nothing that Train couldn't come back from.

* * *

"Hades…..WAS A GIRL?" Train shouted, nearly falling off the bed in surprise.

"Apparently so. " Shaolee said as he led the young, now fed and washed colt into Train's room. It trotted up to Train and licked his check. Train hugged him around the neck and laughed. Then he glared at Shaolee.

"I get to name him."

Now Shaolee would not have minded so much if Train had asked but the way he demanded made Shaolee want to make him fight for it.

"Oh really? I found him!"

"And? Hades was my horse! I should keep her baby!"

"You didn't even know Hades was a girl until a minute ago!"

"So?"

The two argued back and forth, building their reasons up until they passed the Sierra Mountains in height. Finally, the colt whinnied loudly, shutting the two up.

"What about Star?" Train whispered, petting the colt while pointing to her many speckles which resembled stars.

"I like Night better."

"NightStar?" Train compromised.

"I like it! That way, when we go to New York, I'll always be able to see the stars!"

Train's golden eyes sparkled in excitement. "We're going to New York?"

Shaolee only smirked. Train glared at him until he said, "No catch. I promise. And I really mean it this time!"

Train beamed and said to his ankle and NightStar, "You two get better, okay? Cuz' when you do, we're going to New York!"

* * *

**A.N.I wrote this for my English class, so that's why there are so many weird words like quirt and stuff like that. I am not a yaoi fan usaully but I was SO TIRED of every TrainLee fic making Shao the Uke. JUST BECAUSE HE HAS UBER AWESOME LONG HAWT HAIR DOES NOT MEAN THAT IT IS AUTOMATIC PERMISSION FOR EVERY BLACK CAT FANGIRL TO MAKE HIM THE UKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**huff...huff...**

**anyway, I think that Shao is very manly, but he is still mine. I mean, it was a cute little story. I made it older brother, younger brother sort of. So it didn't get weird. I don't like those anyway**.


End file.
